Missing
by She'sMajestic-I'mNoOne
Summary: Set before Season 1. Summary: Jerome went missing after being consulted about a prank by Patricia. She was put in jail after. But the Anubis students know somethign's up. Patricia had a crush Jerome (confirmed by Joy) after all. So what really happened in there? Other genres: Romance, Frinedship, and Humor (UP FOR ADOPTION!)
1. On a Normal Day

**Hey people-that-are-awesome-cuz-they-read-my-stories! Lol, so I'm bored… And I just came up with an awesome idea… It's based on life before all the Sibuna stuff happened. Basically before season 1… It's just a story idea I came up with… ENJOY! **

**Me: Nina, disclaimer please?**

**Nina: I'm not even in this story! Plus, I think I might've just found a new clue to the great danger in the Anubis house! **

**Me: Even if you don't go there anymore?**

**Nina: :(**

**Joy: Yay! Nina's mad! :)  
Me: Jabian will not happen in this story**

**Joy: :(**

**Me: :P …So Amber, disc-**

**Amber: I'm busy! I'm choosing tomorrow's outfit!**

**Jerome: But aren't we wearing, I don't know, ****_uniforms_**** tomorrow?**

**Amber: Oh right… MGHelene doesn't own anything**

**Me: Thank you! (Sorry, got carried away with the disclaimer…)**

No one's POV:

The Anubis students sat in the common room with nothing to do, as Victor was in a staff meeting and Trudy was out buying groceries. Fabian was reading his math textbook for at least the 4th time in his stay at the boarding school so far (which was 2 weeks), Joy was reading this month's issue of Rosemary magazine for the 7th time, Mick was tossing a football around, Patricia was chewing madly on a stick of gum glumly **(AH, glum! That word… I've always wanted to use that word! Glum, glum, glum…) **because Jerome had pranked her yet again, Alfie was grinning like a madman because of a recent prank he and Jerome had pulled on a certain blond who was currently upstairs, probably about to fall into the trap, Mara was doing her homework on the dining table as usual, and Jerome sat nervously, waiting for Amber to scream. To him, the laugh was worth it even if he will end up facing the wrath of Amber Millington.

As if on cue, a scream was heard throughout the house. Everyone ran upstairs to the girls' corridor to see Amber covered in dark green goo. Everyone but Fabian and Mara tried to keep their laughs in, as the two nerds rushed in to help her.

"Who did THIS?" Amber spoke in an angry, firm voice. Neither of the pranksters spoke. Instead, they just looked everywhere but her eyes. "Alfie Lewis and Jerome Clarke, you are dead to me!" she screamed. "Now, Mara, help me! Joy, you too! And Patricia? Deal with them," Amber demanded, speaking to the girls in the Anubis house.

Jerome and Alfie snickered, as they walked out of the room. "Oh, you two aren't going anywhere," a certain redhead's voice spoke. The pranksters stop right in their tracks. "That's right, Lewis… Clarke…" **(No offense if you're American! I'm Canadian but I didn't mean this in any way!)**

"I'm just gonna go eat a sandwich…" Mick smiled awkwardly, walking away. That was until Jerome garbbed his arm.

"I'll come with you!" Jerome insisted.

"Me too," Alfie grinned.

Patricia smirked. "What babies! Afraid of a girl now are you?" she smiled. "Jerome, I want to consult you first. My room? Unless you're scared…"

"I'm not scared!" Jerome declares, with a hint of nervousness.

"You aren't?" Alfie asks.

"I'll just eat my sandwich now," Mick says.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Alfie exclaims shielding himself from view of the fiery redhead.

Patricia rolled her eyes. "Baby," she mutters. "So, my room?" she says, suggestively. Jerome just shrugs and follows her in the room. Let's just say that when he left the room…he never left the room. Jerome Clarke had gone missing ever since that day. But Patricia didn't have anything to do with it. But they won't believe her. And now their friend is in jail. But her friends believe her. And now the Anubis students will stop at nothing to find out where he is, if he's alive, and what happened. And that was when the first mystery at the Anubis house began.

**That was a little bit more angst-y than expected…**

**Was Patricia really involved with Jerome's disappearance?**

**Is Jerome dead?**

**Where is Jerome's body?**

**What happened in Patricia's room?**

**What was Amber planning to do with Jerome and Alfie?**

**Will I ever stop talking-ahem-****_typing _****like this?**

**Will you review?**

**Will you favorite?**

**Will you follow?**

**Am I weird? …Yes… Wow, I am desperate! …Happy birthday!**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	2. The Start of the Quest

**So, after four reviews saying that they wanted me to continue, I gleefully started getting to work on this chapter! I'm really happy that this story is taking off in a good direction and so, if you want to, please read my other stories!**

**Me: So Alfie, disclaimer please?**

**Alfie: Excuse me but, you make my best bro die and you die too!**

**Patricia: Alfie, you should know better. MGHelene doesn't say 'please' a lot.**

**Me: She's right you know!**

**Alfie: Ugh, fine. MGHelene owns nothing but the plot... Though she wishes she could own Eugene Simon...**

**Me: I want ot meet him and work with him but not _own_ him! That's like going back a hundred years ago, to when women were treated like property!**

Joy's POV:

This is devastating! My best friend has just been deemed to the jail life forever. Ugh, I hate that stupid judge! Patricia didn't do anything! I just know it! I know Patricia may seem like she hates Jerome but the truth is that she actually likes Jerome! I know it's a bit unbelievable, but she confessed to me just the night before Jerome went missing. It's a bit weird but it's true... But Patricia made me promise not to tell anyone this. Even if it could save her's and Jerome's life.

The entire Anubis House entered the common room. No one spoke at all. Tears were falling down mine, Fabian's, and Mick's cheeks, Amber and Mara were panting heavily, trying not to cry, while Alfie was jumping up and down around the room trying his hardest not to hurt himself off of the disappearance of both his closest pals.

But I decided to break the silence anyways. "I miss Patricia already."

"You guys don't really think she killed Jerome right?" Amber asked, sniffling a bit.

It was quiet for a little. And I hated the fact that they actually _considered_ the fact that she was guilty. "Do you guys really think that Patricia would kill her own _crush_?"

Oops.

"Patricia likes Jerome?" Fabian asked in complete shock.

I nod in reply as I wipe a couple tears off my cheek. Everyone's eyes widen. "I wasn't allowed to tell anyone. Even if it killed her." Everyone nodded in understanding.

"We have to prove Patricia's innocence," Mara declared.

Alfie nodded. "I know that Patricia wouldn't kill JErome. She would never! We were the closest buds ever! Even if Trixie doesn't even like me or Jerome that much," he stated.

Mick smiled. "We're going to find Jerome and clear Patricia's name."

"Yeah, we should do that," Amber grinned.

Everyone turned to me. I don't exactly agree. It was tough, yes. But it was Patricia. My best friend through everything. I messed up so many times yet, she was always there beside me no matter what. But then there was Jerome. Even if he always teased me, he was somewhat of a good counselor. When I was all gloomy, and Patricia was busy, even if Jerome was my last resort, Jerome would always help me with my problems.

"I'm in."

Amber's POV:

Yes! We're all in the game! Yay, we _finally_ get to do something around here! It's always been boring around here! Well, besides kissing Mick and such... Anyways, we've decided to go visit Patricia to get an alibi. It would probably just be her crush on Jerome, but just incase. Considering we couldn't visit last night or today (because of school), we were going to visit her first thing after school tonight. Joy was so sad that she started binge eating a bit, only to throw up the food that she ate after. Alfie on the other hand, resorted to pretending he was in a zombie apocalypse because of missing Jerome so much.

I walked alongside Mick, my sweet hot boyfriend, to school. "Hey Mick, do you think Jerome's really dead?" I asked him, worrying.

Mick's eyes suddenly filled with sorrow. Despite their deep hatred for each other, looks like Mick actually cares for him a bit. "I'm pretty sure he's not. I mean, he may seem dead because he probably wouldn't just run away, right?"

"That's not the answer I want to hear Mick. Tell me the truth."

He sighed. "You don't want the truth from me." I sighed sorrowful. My eyes caught the sight of the school building, and I walk away from Mick. I was scared. It seemed like Mick new something. I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this.

Sam's POV: **(From iCarly...yes, but it's not a crossover... Only Sam's in this and the show is mentioned and a few characters...but not a crossover)**

I sat in the stupid lonely jail cell next to the newcomer, Patricia. She got arrested for supposedly murdering or kidnapping someone. She told me her story though. She said that she just got mad and gave this 'Jerome' guy a little talk about some prank he pulled and that she left for a few minutes to get a drink, and when she came back, Jerome was nowhere to be found. Patricia called him, and looked for him everywhere. But he wasn't there. I believe her. But no one else does. I got arrested for bringing fat cakes from Seattle to here, in Liverpool. Ya, I know. Stupid.

"Stupid jail cell," I heard Patricia mutter.

I chuckled. "You never got arrested before haven't you?" She stares at me weirdly and raises an eyebrow. "I've been arrested a couple times before. But don't be scared. I'm not a murderer or a drinker or anything." She nods and sighs.

"Good." I smile at her. This girl was a bit better than Carly and Freddie. First of all, she got awesome hair. Second, she's a bit aggressive like me. Carly and Freddie on the other hand, are too soft.

"So, do you got something that can bust us outta here?" I ask, getting up on my feet.

Her eyes looked cautious, but she checked her pockets anyways. "I've got a chocolate bar, 2 pounds, an old watch, and...a nail file? Ugh. Joy must've snuck this in my pocket in the courts..." she replied, the last part being muttered to herself. I scan the items that are currently on the floor. A chocolate bar: the only decent food we have because jail foods are disgusting. 2 pounds: what the heck is that for? Watch: we don't necessaily need to tell the time! Nail file: maybe we could file our way out of here?

"Hey, Pat?" She looked up at me with a questioning look. "Is it possible that we could file our way out of here?" I asked.

Her eyes widened. "I'd really rather not be on a wanted sign," she said with uneasiness.

I rolled my eyes. Ok, she wasn't too much of a rebel. But still better than Carls and Fredward. "C'mon! Runaway with me to America! It doesn't matter! We can have you on iCarly!" I pleaded.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Though I'd love to leave this cell, I need to know if Jerome is still alive! I'm innocent so they'd find the real culprit eventually," she replied. Ok, she's a fighter. I like that.

"Well I'm not innocent! I'm guilty! Guilty as heck! I'm not leaving unless they can pay for me to leave," I argued.

She smiled. "I need to know if he's still alive, ok?"

Then it hit me. It hit me, like the rock that kept trying to hit me, but I kept on dodging. It hit me now. "You like Jerome don't you?" She didn't like Jerome. She _loved_ Jerome. Even though I've never met the guy, he seemed like Patricia was head-over-combat boots for him. What? She doesn't wear heels often! Anyways, she had fallen in love. Just like I have with stupid Fredward. Yes, I loved Freddie 'Tech-talk' Benson. And if I was in her position, I would stay too. So Patricia kept waiting. She'd always wait for him.

Even if it killed her.

**Voila! If you recognized that last sentence, it was from the top. I'm actually thinking of changing the title to 'Even If It Killed Her'. Because Patricia would do anything for love. Even if it killed her...**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	3. AN with a Sneak Peek!

**Hey guys! This is not an update. Sorry about that! Anyways, this isn't an update for a few reasons.**

**1. I will be working on an extra long chapter for Operation Lover**

**2. I have reread my stories and noticed a bunch of mistakes. (I will be rewriting some chapters...if not all)**

**3. I have a lot of homework and I kinda a have a friendship issue right now (I'm not in a fight! Just that there's a girl trying to get in my group and being clingy and all and it's kinda annoying and I can't think straight)**

**So, I'm dearly sorry again... But since it is against the rules to make a chapter without a story, here's a sneak peek for an upcoming story (April-ish)!**

The Anubis House is a secret headquarters for special teens. Special, as in powerful. New powers are discovered, some are lost. And maybe two destined teens are about to get hit. Hard.

You see, everyone in the Anubis House is special. Nina, being the Chosen One, an Egyptian goddess; Fabian, a vampire; Patricia, an Element caster; Jerome, a Seer; Amber, a witch; Alfie, a werewolf; Mara, a tree nymph; Eddie, obviously, the Osirian; and Joy, the Earth Priestess. And everyone thinks they're safe. But what happens when Victor brings in a bit of trouble for the specials.

Everything is not what it seems.

**This was a short sneak peek...**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	4. AN again

**Hey guys! Not a new chapter again... :( I know! Stupid right? Might as well kill me now... Actually don't! NOT UNTIL I MEET THE HOA CAST! PLEASE! Anyways, PureJoy-SweetDreams (who has an amazing pen name) suggested Amber to be a siren insead. I was intrigued by the idea so...Amber is a siren now! Anyways...a small Patrome drabble so I don't get banned from the site: (I DONT OWN HOA!)**

I always had a crush on a certain blonde. Ever since before Nina came. Jerome Ezekiel Clarke was my first crush. We would always confide with each other secrets, and lies. He told me about his crush oh Mara. He told me about how much he loves her. That he loves her eyes, her hair. How much he loves her smile, and her smarts. Though the green-eyed monster practically took over me, I hid it in me. I longed for him in that party. I longed for him to call me 'Trixie' everyday. I longed for him to target me in his pranks.

When I told Joy about liking Eddie, I lied. I mean, I liked him. But I longed the name 'Jerome' to have been mentioned in that sentence. I fell in love with Eddie when we started going out. But I still longed for Jerome. Maybe Jerome and I weren't meant to be. But you know what they say: Your first crush never goes away.

And never it did.

**So there ya go! I'll try updating on Thursday! Or maybe today. We'll see... I have to go with my brother to a birthday party this afternoon so...**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	5. A Special Visitor

**OMG! I like _forgot_ this story! NOT! I've just been so busy! ANd if you read It All Started With a Bunny, you probably know why (latest chapter). So..this chapter may be short. I have about 30 minutes left on this computer and I still have my other stories and my original story to update. So...uh, yeah. That's pretty much it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to do the disclaimer with the characters so...I don't own House of Anubis, because apparently 'I'm too poor'!**

Patricia's POV:

Sam and I just woke up for another grueling day at the jail cell, which I should probably call my home for the rest of life here. After eating the undecent and completely disgusting jail food that the police officers gave us, Sam and I just sat down in agony. Realizing we'd never be able to get out. "Ugh!" Sam groans in pain. "This stupid jail cell!"

I roll my eyes. "At lest you've been in jail before! This is my horrible first time!" I pointed out to her.

"Still...it's annoying in here," she pouted.

After a couple minutes of groaning in agony, an officer started heading to our cell with some guy in a grey hood. His face was covered, therefore neither of us could decipher who this anonymous man's identity was. "Williamson, Puckett! There's some guy who wants to see you," Officer McCray yelled, unlocking the bars and pushing the visitor in. "You have 15 minutes."

Sam and I stared at eah other, as she shrugged in annoyance. I looked at the man. He was familiar..._too_ familiar. Like...he was...

"JEROME!" I half-whispered half-yelled, jumping in his arms. I was so glad he was here! Oh my! Wait... "How are you alive? I thought you were dead! You got me so worried! Oh, you are such a _slimeball!_ Ugh, I'm in jail because of you! And oh m-"

"Trix!" Jerome whispered to me, shutting me up. "Ok, first of all, you aren't safe. _I'm_ not safe. I have a very vivid memory of why we'-" Jerome was interrupted by Sam clearing her throat purposely.

She smiled sheepishly. "Am I supposed to know this?"

Jerome nodded. "I don't have a very long time. So, I'm just gonna come out with it... You two are related. Sam, your mom is Patricia's mom's 1st cousin removed."

"Removed?! Oh...never mind. I get it," Sam said.

I smiled, weirded out. "Jerome?"

"I am related to very serious murdurer who holds grudges on both your parents. So...you both are in serious _serious_ trouble."

I hope Jerome wasn't right...

**I literally have 15 minutes left to update...So, bye!**

**-M**


	6. The Story Behind the Truth

**Hey! Please check my bio to see my updating schedule! Here's the chapter now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot and the OC (villain).**

No One's POV:

They all sat in silence in the jail cell. Jerome in his grey hood, on Patricia's bed, Sam lounging around on the floor, and Patricia standing awkwardly in between of them. They didn't speak. But they were all wondering about the sudden connection between the two girls.

"So, I'm related to her?" Patricia asked.

"And I'm related to her?" Sam asked as well.

Jerome smiled sheepishly. "Well, your moms are. Which means you two are too," he replied.

Patricia shook her head. "No way! I've never even met her! We can't be related!" she argued in her thick accent.

"So, you're saying I'm related to a British woman, who goes to a fancy boarding school and what not? Mama says no," Sam declared, calling herself 'mama' like she always does. Patricia nodded in agreement.

Jerome rolled his eyes. "Well, guess what? You guys are related, and now you too have to work together to stop my uncle," he responded.

"Who exactly is your uncle?" Patricia asked in curiosity.

"Well, my uncle, who you may have heard of, is a serial killer. He goes by the name 'Stabber Jabber'. But his real name is Jonas Hill. I found out last summer when the school was closed down because of some renovations. I had to stay at his home. And, being Jerome, I was sneaking around and getting my nose up in places where I shouldn't be. I found the attic to see a bunch of bodies. The faces were recognizable, those from TV. Those missing people notices. When I was in his office, I saw the last names Williamson and Puckett, the pictures of your moms looking relatively like yours. I recognized it was you Sam, considering I disguised myself as a stranger when you were in court Trix. And they also mentioned you being jailmates with a Puckett," Jerome explained.

They all sat in silence yet again, the two girls processing the information that was newly stored into their mind. Their minds looked something like this:

Patricia: _What the heck?! I've known Jerome for a while now and he never told me about this?! I'mma kill him! Literally...Maybe Sam is rubbing off on me..._

Sam: _So...I just found out I'm related to some chick I've never met before, I have to kill some 'missing' dude's uncle, and that Patricia's crush is extremely hot... Nice..._

Jerome: _Hope they're not mad at me! Especially not Trixie! Love her way too much -yes, I like Trix- to anger her!_

"So...?" Jerome said out of the blue, breaking the silence.

Patricia looked green. "I don't feel very well," she moaned.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked with cornern. Patricia just nodded in reply, already looking a bit better.

"So, are you guys in?" Jerome asked, changing the subject.

"In...in what exactly?" Patricia asked, confused.

Sam smiled. "Are we busting out of here?" she asked, rubbing her hands together, finally feeling that adventurous rush when she does something illegal again. Patricia's eyes widened.

"No!" she argued. But Jerome and Sam didn't seem to hear to her complaint. For Jerome simply nodded.

"At midnight."

**Ooh! Trix, Slimeball, and Mama is gonna bust out of jail! :) You guys didn't see that coming didn't you? You probably did but...doesn't matter... Anyways, next chapter is gonna be how they plan on escaping, and Amber's and Nina's visit to the jail to get Patricia's alibi. Ooh...suspense!**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	7. Another Visit

**Hey guys! Omg, since I don't have teennick, I got to watch the episodes yesterday here on the internet and guess what? OMG LIKE, I SHIP JOYROME A BIT NOW! Joy is so manipulative! I love Klariza Clayton! :)**

**Also, the next chapter will declare this story as a crossover between iCarly and House of Anubis. I've thought about it but no worries, Carly and Freddie are barely in the story, Sam's a main character though...**

**Anyways, just so you know, I got a song stuck in my head. Alex Shipp (KT) wrote a song called "Ronnie (Big Mouths)" and she sung it with Louisa Burnham (Willow)! It's stuck in my head! Ugh! But I love it! :) Anyways, onto the story!**

**Also, do you guys like the fact that Sam and Patricia are related?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA. If I did, Louisa would've stayed in Wolfblood and dated Rhydian, Patrome would be happening, Nina stayed, Amber stayed, and Joy has curled hair every episode... What? She looks prettier with curled hair! Sue me for thinking she has pretty hair! ...Actually don't... I also don't own Samantha Puckett.**

"Time's up mister!" Officer McCray yelled. Jerome jumped at the voice, but thankfully, his hood didn't fall off.

He bowed his head down and walked out of the cell silently. When McCray wasn't looking though he mouthed _'Midnight'_ to the girls in the jail cell. They nodded and sat back down on the ground, which they will never (on Patricia's case, since Sam's gonna go back in jail when she gets back to America) have to deal with again.

Sam used a finger to twirl her blond hair in though she vowed to act girly. And Patricia stared up at the ceiling and prayed that their plan would work. They already planned everything, and it was gonna happen tonight at midight. After they escaped, Jerome had promised they would be able to stay at a house somewhere in the woods. Patricia didn't even know about it, and they were the best of friends.

"Man, Jerome is _HOT!"_ Sam announced.

Patricia gave her a look that said 'I told you so!' "Oh Sam..." she replied with a chuckle, trailing off. "So, about being...my cousin... Is it weird for you? Cuz, no offense, but it kinda is for me," Patricia asked.

Sam smiled back. "Don't sweat Trish. Mama likes you," she replied.

"'Mama'?" Patricia asked in confusion, as her hands played with the bright orange overalls she wore.

"That's what mama calls herself," Sam responded proudly. Patricia smiled.

"So...this..._mmm_...plan, do you think we can pull it off?" Patricia asked worriedly, making the _'mmm' _sound just incase the policemen would hear about their escape plan.

Sam laughs. "Don't worry. Mam-"

"Yes Sam, I get it. 'Mama's got it all under control'," Patricia interrupts rudely. Sam though, just smiles back. If it was Gibby, he probably would not be able to produce children any longer. "No offense," Patricia assured her.

"Don't sweat it red," Sam replies with the coolness tone in her voice.

Officer McCray then came to our cell and pushed a blond girl and a dark-skinned boy into our cell. "15 minutes," she announces, walking away while chomping on a doughnut.

Patricia jumps up and hugs the two teens. "Amber! Alfie! What are you guys doing here?" she asks.

"Who are these guys Trix?" Sam asks, still on the floor.

"Oh, these are two of my housemates, Amber and Alfie," Patricia introduces.

Amber smoothes the wrinkles on her skirt. "Oh, how interesting, a jailmate," she says with uncertainty in her tone.

Alfie puts an arm around his girlfriend comfortingly. "We're here to get your alibi Patricia, mind not listening.."

"Sam."

"Sam? Can you not listen? We're planning to get Patricia out of jail and find Jerome," Allfie explains. Sam and Patricia share a look.

Sam snickers. "I won't be too confident in that..." she trails off, earning a painless kick to the shin from Patricia. "Trix!"

"You've been in jail before, you're supposed to be used to abuse!" Patricia pointed out, with a triumphant smirk plastered across her face.

"You little bi-"

"ANYWAYS, alibi?" Amber asks, clearly annoyed.

Patricia shrugged. "I was downstairs in the kitchen, getting a drink," she told them truthfully.

Alfie lifted an eyebrow. "And you're sure that when you got back to your room, Jerome was nowhere to be found?"

"Positive. Called him about 5 times, plus a text too," Patricia clarified.

Amber smiled. "So, Sam, what's got you in here?" she asked cautiously.

"Brought some American fatcakes here in Liverpool. See, I'm on iCarly, a popular webshow, and I'm here for the yearly iWeb Awards, and iCarly is presenting the award for Best Comedy Webshow," Sam explained.

"I _knew _I knew you from somewhere!" Alfie exclaimed.

"That's what foriegn people always say," Sam muttered.

Amber shook her head. "We're from here, which means _you're _the foriegner," she corrects.

"And mama, doesn't care," Sam replies. Tension rose in the air, and it was silent for a few minutes. 9 of the 15 minutes given passed, and still no one spoke up after Sam's little comeback. And Alfie and Amber were trying to figure out what she meant by 'mama'.

On an effort to diffuse the tension, Patricia spoke up. "If that's all, you could leave you know," she offered, not in the mood.

Alfie frowned. "I haven't seen one of my closest friends in two days, and you're asking me to _leave?"_

"I didn't mean it like that! I'm gonna miss you guys, everyone at Anubis House. But my life's a mess, and I'm not just talking about being in jail. There are so many things I'd like to say, and so many things I'd like to do, but dragging you in this mess is not one of them," Patricia explained. Sam nods in agreement, as they had just found out they're related.

Amber nodded, Alfie did as well.

"So Patricia, Sam, where do you two..._do your business?" _Amber asks. "I mean, there's two beds and a sink. That's all," Amber adds.

Sam shrugs. "You said yourself there's a sink."

**Haha! Love that line! Anyways, bit of a filler... But this story will be in the crossover section by the next chapter.**

**Anyways, bye! *bird tweets* Yeah...**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	8. Escape

**NO MORE SCHEDULES! And I am so sorry that I haven't updated. This chapter is pretty long though: THE ESCAPE! Also, CONGRATULATIONS TO HOUSE OF ANUBIS FOR WINNING FAVE UK TV SHOW AT THE KCAS 2013! :)**

**Warning: This chapter mentions homophobia! I'm not homophobic, my cousin's gay and he's so cool! So, NO OFFENSE! Also, there's a mention of 'it'...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or iCarly! I also don't own Ferrari or whatever seems copyrighted in this chapter.**

It was _20 minutes_ till midnight; and the two cellmates were charading sleeping, as a policeman (not McCray, he sleeps at night like normal people) walked down the hall of cells. Patricia held onto the nailfile that Joy snuck in her pocket, as she knew she would probably never see Joy again. Sam, on the other hand, had a smirk on her face as she thought about the plan.

The policeman grunted, and stalked off to his office a couple halls away from the jailcell. Patricia breathed out the air she didn't know she had been holding in.

"Sam...?" she squeaked.

Sam rolled onto her right side. "I'm here," she responded in a whisper.

Patricia took a deep breath. "What if it doesn't work?"

"It's going to work," Sam assured her cousin in a firm voice. "I'm sure of it." Patricia had a smile tugging at the end of her lips. "_Mama's _sure of it," Sam repeated, using 'Mama' to call herself. Sam then found herself drifting off to iCarly land: insulting Freddie, rolling eyes at Carly, laughing at sculptures by Spencer... She loved it; even if her mom would buy a flat screen TV just to smack the screen with a baseball bat.

"I believe you Sam," Patricia whispered back in her strong accent.

_15 minutes_ till midnight; and in 5 minutes, Jerome would come in and carry on with the plan. All the girls knew was that Jerome was going to somehow break the bars and they would walk out of the cell. They had no idea how. Or even why they had to bust out of the cell. Wouldn't they be safer here than outside where Jonas 'Stabber Jabber' Hill couldn't get to them? Unless...

No. No way. Jonas wouldn't be a part of the police! No. Way. Impossible.

Patricia glanced at the watch she had randomly found in her pocket. _11 minutes. _One more and the two girls would get up and meet Jerome outside their jailcell.

Sam sighed. "Are you ready?" Patricia glanced at the watch yet again. _10 minutes. _Out of nowhere, soft footsteps could be heard from the other side of the bars. "Who's there?" Sam asked nervously.

"It's me Jerome," the voice answered. Patricia and Sam got up and walked over to the silver bars. Jerome then took out lipstick from his pocket.

"No time for makeup now Jerome!" Sam whispered.

"So you _are _gay!" Patricia remarked.

Jerome frowned at her. "I am not gay! And this is Alison's! It's an atomic lipstick; now stand back," he warned. Patricia frowned a little when he mentioned knowing some girl named Alison. Sam and Patricia stood back. Jerome opened the lipstick and pointed it towards the bars. It flashed a blue lazer ray forming a circle on the bars. "Okay, help me take out the bars slowly and quietly. Then step out and follow me okay?" Jerome instructed.

This happened all happened in a night. **(I was considering making it longer and having it end with this sentence but I was too excited for the next part of the story!)**

* * *

Patricia's POV:

I'm stuck with Sam in some black van with Jerome driving down the streets of Liverpool; of course (without his liscense), Jerome ended up speeding. I was getting worried. We are passig a Ferrari right now, and of course, Jerome nearly crashed into the car. I sighed. At least we're still alive. Jerome was nearing the forests. I have no idea where he was taking me and my cousin.

"JEROME!" I screamed, as Jerome turned left on a corner which ended up with me hitting the window beside me.

Sam laughed. "You made it sound like Jerome was getting in you," she remarked. I ended up hitting her in the arm. "Ooh, that hurt!" Sam said in a mocking tone. I hit her again, _harder. _"OW! Patricia!"

"Now it seems like Patricia's getting in _you," _Jerome laughed, turning right onto the woods, making the ride bumpier.

"Shut up gay boy!" Sam and I insulted. Maybe we _are _cousins.

"I AM NOT GAY!" Jerome exclaimed, still driving through the woods.

I looked around. "So Slimeball, why are we in the forest?" I wondered aloud.

Jerome looked back and smiled slyly. "You'll find out."

**Sorry it's short! But I updated!**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	9. Meeting The Gang

**Hey guys! Omg! Okay, so this story just kinda came out of nowhere and I was bored and this is a go-with-the-flow story! As this is now an iCarly and HOA crossover, I would like to announce that PLL will also be involved! Here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA, PLL, or iCarly**

Jerome's POV:

The house was _finally _coming into view. I thought I was gonna get lost with all this forest greenery! UGH! I hate nature sometimes... Anyways the house: It was small. Basically a cottage. Wait - bigger than that. Like a cottage and a treehouse in one basically. No one knew it existed. And now with this murder thing coming along, it's really helping with hiding out. I check out the rearview mirror to see Patricia and Sam panicking slightly. I chuckle.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE, AND YOU'RE LAUGHING LIKE A MANIAC! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU TAKING ME!?"

Sam interrupts Patricia. "Us."

"US! ...Wait, where did that house come from?" Patricia asked innocently. I rolled my eyes at her. She was just like she had been in the old days. I stopped and parked in the cottage's tiny garage. "Where are we?" Patricia asked, more calmly.

"We're in my crib!" I said coolly. "C'mon! Meet the family! ...Or the victims..." I said, mumbling the last part. I lead them inside the house to find my three friends sitting in the living room. "'Sup guys!" I greeted them.

"'SUP GUYS?' What are you, mental? There's a freaking murderer who's freaking _related to you!" _Patricia exclaimed, being stressed.

Sam rolls her eys. "Just chillax girl! Mama'-"

"STOP CALLING YOURSELF MAMA!"

"I will STOP if you CHILLAX!" Sam yelled back, frustrated. I couldn't keep it in. I burst in laughs. Sam and Patricia glared at me; I looked at Patricia - death glare. Woops!

I stop laughing. "Anyways, these are my guys! Everyone meet Mona, Toby, and Alison," I introduced them pointing to each of my friends. Mona was a small girl with the curliest dark hair and darkest eyes that _seriously _creep me out; Toby was a guy with a six-pack, blond, and peircing blue eyes...'nuf said; and Alison was a pretty blond with sky blue eyes, though unlike Amber, she was smart and clever..._manipulative. _"And guys, this is Sam _Puckett _and Patricia _Williamson,"_ I introduced.

Everyone started bowing and clapping; I joined along.

"Why is everyone clapping?" Patricia asked nervously, hiding behind Sam.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Ask Mona: she's the expert!"

They both looked at Mona and arched an eyebrow. Mona shrugged. "Williamsons and Pucketts pretty much ruled the world before. They controlled everybody; except the Hills of course. Because Jerome's dad's sister married a Hill, he was able to find you Patricia and framed you to get to Sam as well. Why you two? Well, you are both the 'heirs' to the throne basically. The Vanderwaals (my family), the Kavanaghs (Toby's), and the DiLaurentises (Alison's) all are, like, your 'servants' I guess. And we're next in line to protect you guys," she explained.

"Yeah, but we still have our own business with the Liars and the _real _killer of my sister," Alison pointed out.

Sam looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Alison explained, "My twin, Courtney, and I were exactly alike. But I spoiled it and she hated me and we tried to take over the other's life. I went overboard and met her in the woods in 7th grade after I got mistakenly sent to the mental institute instead of her. I nearly killed her, but ran away in fear. She went missing after that, and I got sent back to the institute; and I ran away as a DiLaurentis, especially with a Hill running around."

Patricia looked at Toby. "What's your story?" I rolled my eyes jealously.

"Not much," he shrugged absentmindedly.

I didn't know _their _real story. Come to think of it, I had no idea who these servants were! But somehow, I knew I could trust them.

**I UPDATED! Sorry this was late and short! Very busy these days!**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	10. All For A Reason

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA, PLL, or iCarly**

Alison's POV:

I know exactly what you're thinking: Alison is dead. Yes, I'm dead. That's why I'm practicing how to shoot a guy with a pistol right now... Anyways, let me fill you in on all this A Team stuff.

Special srudents from Rosewood received scholarships to study at some unnamed boarding school. The students were, surprisingly, the Liars, Toby, Mona, Caleb, and Ezra (formerly known as "Mr. Fitz") was going to supervise. Of course, I went along on the ride. Toby was stalking the girls right now, so we had nothing to worry about.

I looked over at where Jerome was standing by Patricia and Sam...shirtless.

Oh gosh, why does Jerome have to look so hot? Didn't he get those oh-so-subtle hints? Didn't he understand how much I liked him? Was he stupid? Oh, well, I guess I just have to keep trying to flirt wi- WHAT THE HECK AM I, ALISON DEZYREA DILAURENTIS, TALKING ABOUT? I'm Alison, and I can get any guy I want whenever I want 'em! Ugh, I should've made my move before Miss Williamson came 'round town...

"Alison, where's Toby?" Jerome suddenly asked me.

"I don't know. Practicing outside maybe," I lied through my teeth. Jerome turned to Mona and asked the same thing.

"I don't know where that boy goes! Ask someone else!" Mona replied, as rude as she always was. I smiled at her. _Congratulations, _I mouthed. _I knew I could trust you for the A Team: _in longer terms. _Thanks Ali, _she mouthed back. That was something the A Team specialized at. Mouthing. "So Jerome, why d'you wanna where Toby ran off too? Does someone have a little crush?" Mona teased our leader.

Jerome frowned. "No time for jokes Mona," he strictly answered.

Patricia put her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down slimeball! It's not like the world's gonna end," she teased him slightly.

"Shut up Trixie," he replied. Ugh... Why oh why...?

"Just playing a little game here slimeball. Calm down for a bit! At least Rufus doesn't have those stupid bugs and we aren't gonna get killed for stupid immortality," she respinded in a joking manner. I wonder what she was talking about...

Carly's POV:

I slammed the phone on the receiver at our hotel room. I ran over to Freddie who was putting gel on his hair in the washroom. "FREDDIE!" I yell, making him shriek like a girl and drop his gel tube on the bathrrom floor.

"Carly!" he scolded. "What is so important?"

"SAM ESCAPED FROM JAIL!" I exclaimed, out of breath.

Spencer then came out of nowhere and jumped in the washrrom with a tennis racket. "What...is going on?" he asked in a loud voice.

I squirmed. "The police called me and told me that Sam and her jailmate, Patricia, escaped from jail! The bars that seperated them from the other cells had a giant circle on them and it seemed burned! The point is...WE HAVE TO FIND SAM! SHE'S IN HUGE TROUBLE!" I exclaim yet again, in a more detailed and precise explanation. I watched their emotions go from horrified to super-terrified. "I know, it's extremely horryfying!"

"Horryfying? This is even worse than anything Sam's ever done!" Freddie replied in an aggravated tone.

"Oh gosh, Sam, why?" Spencer whined.

Joy's POV:

I slammed the phone my hardest down on the receiver. I swiftly ran over to the living room where everybody else was sitting in. Tears quickly slide down my cheeks. I wish I never received that call. "YOU GUYS! PATRICIA GOT OUT OF JAIL ALONG WITH HER JAILMATE, SAM! AND NOW, SHE'S WANTED BY THE POLICE!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

They were not shocked. They were not surprised. Neither were they totally not believing what I was telling them. It _was _Patricia after all.

"So you're basically saying that Patricia...is a _real _criminal now..." Amber broke the silence, only starting a new one.

"Yes." I didn't know what to say, or what to do; all I knew was that we _had _to find Patricia. _Now._

Alfie spoke up this time, "Two of my closest friends, status: gone."

I sat next to him in hope to comfort him. "Alfie don't be silly! Patricia escaped for a reason. She does things for a reason. Jerome isn't dead. Nor is he missing. He's a lot like Patricia. They both do things for important reasons. Even you would know that," I say.

He took a deep breath. "If he isn't missing, why hasn't he come back?" Alfie asked me.

"I don't know. But there's a reason for everything Alfie," I reply, the tears still falling.

"Joy's right Alfie. Don't feel distressed. It _is _Jerome and Patricia we're talking about. If they decide to do something, it's for a reason," Fabian spoke up. I smiled at him, silently thanking him for backing me up. He was so cute!

Mara nodded. "I never knew Patricia that well. But there's one thing I know for sure Alfie, we've _got _to find both of them."

Mick agreed, "Mara's right guys. We have to help them, even if they might not need it." That advice I gave Alfie? I don't believe it for a second.

But I sure do hope it's all for a reason.

**First appearance of the rest of iCarly in here! :) Also, more A Team stuff! I NEED SEASON 4 OF HOA! Because tonight may be the night of the last episode of the entire season! :( Hope you liked that chapter anyways!**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	11. iCarly and Anubis? Liar business?

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while! BUT I DID NOT, I REPEAT-DID NOT, ABANDON THIS STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot...I own _Kacey's _though!**

Alfie's POV: **(first time so...it might be OOC. This part is just an intro though so...)**

My head pounded, so I took a swig from the hot chocolate I had in my hand. Ahh... I love that warm, fuzzy, tingly sensation! There were around 10 small marshmallows in the drink that made me want to crave for more. It was lukewarm, and so the sweetness of the warm drink made me feel all relaxed and calm. Hot chocolate on a cold, November Monday? Nice...

Because of the 'Patricia and Jerome' incident, the school decided to close down because no one was absolutely safe in the moment. All of Anubis house sat clustered in _Kacey's_, a small cafe in the north side of the town. We were the only ones in the cafe, besides 4 sexy, hot girls, a group of 3 familiar faces, and well, the people that work there.

Mara had been working at _Kacey's _on weekends, but because of the recent events, she decided to work as much as she could to get her mind off of it, even with out pay which was completely bizarre. I mean, who would want to work without pay? Not Alfie, that's for sure. Wow, it's wierd talking about yourself in 3rd person...

Mara's POV:

"Hi, I'm Mara and welcome to _Kacey's_. Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked as politely as I could. There were 3 people in the booth: a short brunette, a geeky looking dork, and a man who looked to be in his mid-twenties.

The girl spoke first. "Just a french vanilla, that's all," she squeaked. The voice seemed familiar, like I've heard it from...Alfie's laptop?

I squinted at her. I've seen her somewhere before...just not face to face, I think. "I'm sorry, this might sound wierd but, do I know you?" I questioned, scribbling down her order in my notepad. I hope that it didn't come out rude.

"You probably do. I'm Carly, this is Freddie, and my brother, Spencer. We're from the webshow, iCarly," Carly introduced.

I nodded. "Now I remember! Where's your blonde friend? I forgot her name, I'm sorry."

Freddie's eyes saddened. "We don't know."

"She's been missing actually. Sam escaped jail recently," Spencer added. My eyes widened. "Is there something wrong?" No... The Sam that escaped jail with Patricia is the same Sam that was on the most popular webshow of all time? I mean...according to Alfie it is...

"Sam...as in Sam Puckett?" I asked curiously. They looked at each other.

Carly turned to me slowly and cautiously. "Yeah...how'd you know?" she asked me.

I sighed. "Patricia Williamson, the girl she escaped with, is my friend. She goes to my boarding school actually. My friends, over there, and I are trying to find ways to find Patricia again. It sounds completely idiotic, don't you think?"

Freddie shook his head. "Really? We were actually trying to find ways to find Sam," he replied. "Maybe...if you guys wanted to...we can work together? It's a win-win situation? You find Patricia, we find Sam, and we all get some new friends and have something to do instead of sulking around and being upset," Freddie continued. He seemed like a geek, but for some reason, that fact kinda made him hot.

"No way. We don't even know them! Who knows what they can do?" Spencer interrupted.

"I'm right here..." I mumbled. "Just give us a chance to explain. Let me introduce you to my friends. Please?" I don't know what came over me. Something just made me want to work with them. Or work with _him._

Carly nodded. "Well, I guess it could help.. Come on Spencer! Let's just do it!" Spencer looked as if he was hesitating...then, he nodded. Yes!

I smiled. "Your french vanilla will be here, but for now, maybe you guys should go over there and talk to them, ok?" I asked. The iCarly gang nodded, and headed over to the ANubis residents. I walked back to kitchen, ready to prepare Carly's french vanilla.

I love my job.

Spencer's POV: **(The PLL part of the story is after Mona got out of Radley!)**

Ugh... Isn't life cruel sometimes? Yes. It is. I have hope that -A will stop tormenting us... But you know how I feel about hope: breeds eternal misery. **(3x24 quote!) **-A is still out there, watching us, waiting for us to do something wrong and then make us regret it to the bottom of our soul. I'm totally okay with -A's cheesiness. I sometimes think what would happen if I myself started texting -A and making her regret doing things...for example: killing Ian. But then again...

-A has no soul.

Hanna toyed with her curly blonde locks, twisting them around a finger. Aria played with her black, fake-diamond-studded bracelets. Emily was just frantically tossing her phone from her left hand to her right. I, on the other hand, sipped coolly into my mocha latte. My favorite.

Anyways, we were in Liverpool, England. We all received a scholarship to study in Anubis Academy for the entire semester, but there was some incident that caused the school to shut down until everything is back to normal. The Liars and I were in a coffee shop downtown, where we were the only ones dining; besides a group of five teens and the iCarly gang. They were popular alright...but with all this -A business, I couldn't care less about webshows... Wait, the iCarly gang just went up to the five teens. I wonder what they're conversing about...

"Ok, so what do we have so far?" I asked them, leaning forward.

Aria looked at me with a worried look. "Mona's -A. But there's someon else."

"Someone who could be...?" Emily dragged off. We had a few guesses: Maybe Jenna...but she was a victim as well. Even Melissa was a suspect, but she was my sister. And she was a Hasting. We guessed Shona as well. Noel was possible... Maybe even Garrett. But there was one thing for sure though: I could never guess Toby.

"Ezra," Hanna answered. We all looked at her, then at Aria. "No offense Aria. Ezra _is _the only person we know with a typewriter."

I rolled my eyes. "Someone could've broke in his house you know. Someone that could've been Mona...or 2nd -A," I pointed out. Hanna could be such a blonde sometimes. Most times I think it's just part of her 'popular girl' act, but I sometimes think it's just Hannah as well. "Well, the -A TEam isn't gonna stop until we get them. Have you guys ever wondered though...why is the sign '-A'?" I asked them.

Emily answered, "It _was_ Alison's diary that kept our secrets."

"And Alison knew our secrets, it was just obvious to use the sign '-A'," Aria added.

That's true... I'm just not convinced...

**WOOH! The Liars first appearance is right above this A/N! And the iCarly gang and the Anubis residents are teaming up!**

**-M (Sibuna!) (My name starts with 'M', so it's not '-A') (Go iCarly as well!)**


	12. Another IMPORTANT AN

**Hey darlings! It's me, _She'sMajestic-I'mNoOne_! This is a short A/N (I have to stop with these, you all hate me now!) about how frequent I will be updating until...July 1st? Sorry guys! I have PATs and such this time of the year. I have all these important tests, field trips, and contests that I'll be participating in and doing and focusing on. Sorry again.**

**I'll still be updating! But less frequently. Again, I'm sorry. The following stories will also be put in hiatus:**

**1. Ten Things I Hate About You**

**And 2. Nothing else!**

**Sorry for fans of _Ten Things I Hate About You_. I have a few reasons: kinda lost inspiration, need ideas (PM me if you have ideas), and it was (I think) the worst story I've written. I'm sorry guys, but I'm a person. And I criticise myself. If I don't have ideas, or you guys don't send me any, I will put the story up for adoption.**

**Sorry again!**

**Like I had mentioned previously, I won't be updating my stories that aren't on hiatus a lot. Sorry, yet again. It's just that I'm really busy, I have haters, and I'm comforting _two _people who have haters through PMing. You should see how long each message is.**

**-M (Sibuna!)**

**P.S.: I feel wierd about breaking FanFiction rules. I wanted to do a quick drabble, but I have to get off the computer in a short while and I still have to do my homework. Goodbye darlings!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...For now**


	13. Secrets, Stalkers, and Special Practice

**Hey guys,. I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Busy busy busy, you know! Now, let me tell you some necessary information for the story:**

**-the Anubis students are 14-15; the iCarly gang are 15; the Liars are 17; Spencer (from iCarly) is 25**

**-the confusion between iCarly Spencer and PLL Spencer will be no more later in the story!**

**-sorry for not being able to update lately! I hope you guys saw my latest A/N!**

**Disclaimer: Read the name of this website then confront me with your stupidity. If you're that dumb, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (no offense guys...)**

* * *

Freddie's POV:

So as it turns out, these 6 teens are from a boarding school called the Anubis Academy. These guys seem pretty cool, but I think Alfie and Joy don't feel so comfortable with loss of not one, but _two _of their best friends. I'm pretty close with Fabian, though he seems upset about the situation as well. I think Carly fits in with Mara and Amber; and I think she knows with Amber's stupidity and Mara's brightness, she was right in the middle. Joy maybe? Who knows? That girl has been quiet for a while now!

We were all still inside the cafe, learning about each other. I didn't even know that Carly could speak 6 languages fluently until now! Or that Spencer had actually wanted to go to law school when he was younger. Ok, it's my turn.

"Let's see...I was one of the troublemakers when I was in 3rd grade. Look at me now! A nerd and tech geek," I said truthfully. As I spoke, I knew that Carly and Spencer didn't know this. And in my head, I knew that Sam was the only one who did. God, I miss her.

They all nodded, the looks on Spencer's and Carly's faces both flabbergasted and confused. It was Amber's turn. "I..._my..._mother...was a prostitute," she confessed to us. Did she know we didn't have to go that far? Both Sam and her were blonde, but Sam was definitely not a dumb one. "So...your turn Mick!"

Mick frowned. "My parents are musicians. And because of that, I play piano...professionally..." Wow. I did _not _expect that.

* * *

Aria's POV:

"Isn't that kind of wierd? The famous iCarly gang hanging with a bunch of wierdos in uniforms. That's just not right," I whispered to the Liars. Hanna rolled her eyes and grinned widely. "Hanna...?"

"What? Freddie is so cute!" she blurted. That was Hanna for you. Blonde, yet perfect. Just like Alison...

"Ari, you're not thinking about Alison are you?" Spencer suddenly asked me. I guess I was being more quiet than usual.

I shivered. I turned to the door to spot a young man in a black hood. Toby Cavanaugh. "I'm ok. I wasn't thinking about Ali. Just...dozing off." That seemed to be happening with me a lot lately. Whether it be thinking about Ali, the A Team, or even Ezra. I always had my head in the clouds. And I didn't seem to notice whenever that happened. "Toby's here," I said, changing the topic immediately. "Hi Toby," I greeted him, not wanting to seem impolite.

"Aria, Emily, Hanna, Spence," Toby bluntly replied, walking to a table the opposite side of the cafe. I wonder what's up with him... The guy seems disturbed! He always seems like it. Except, I don't think today was like the other days.

Hanna spoke, "What's up with him?"

Spencer seemed saddened. "I think his uncle died from cancer the other day." Spencer to the rescue!

"But he is one of our A Team suspects," Emily pointed out quietly.

"No Em. Toby is _not _A." I bet you can guess who said that.

"You know I don't mean it like that Spence. But he does seem an awful-lot suspicious. The A Team is sneakier than that," Emily argued politely.

"Emily's right Spence. We can't fight. Not now anyways," I butt in, concerned. Spencer nodded and sipped from her mocha latte quietly. Hanna smiled, and started toying with her bracelets happily.

But I could bet you that won't stay for too long...

* * *

Mona's POV:

Ugh, Ali is checking out Mr. Clarke again. Haven't I told her about the rule yet? _Business is business. Not love. _Like I haven't been falling for Mr. Mystery. About him, he isn't here right now. I think Ali sent him to go stalk the Liars again.

_Bulls-eye._

Yup. That's right. I was an expert at handling a simple bow-and-arrow. I am in no way your typical, average teenager. For one, I'm a stalker, and two, I have commited some serious crimes but whatever. I could still handle the arrow. Now, I'm no Katniss of course... But I could definitely shoot and hurt if I felt like it.

Which ultimately makes me much much more deadlier than the districts' Mockingjay.

_Bang._

I turn my head to the right and see Jerome teaching Patricia how to handle a rifle. Gosh, she sucks. It barely even hit the practice board. Turning to my left, my eyes met a blonde's. Her icy blue set made her look as if she was Jerome's twin, as they tried to keep from snickering. I turned around, and I spotted Ms. Puckett. I looked back at Ali and saw her smile evilly at me in agreement.

I think I'll go give blonde chick a proper welcome...and maybe the welcoming ceremony too...

* * *

**Ta da! Next chapter will contain a shocking A Team revelation (SPOILER ALERT! ...too late for that now, huh?), a little meet up with one of our main characters and an iCarly member, and a kidnap! For now...**

**xoxo -M :)**

**(everything above this note in the brackets is EXACTLY 1000 words!)**


	14. -A Gets Beaten Up

**Hey-hi-di-ho-di-ho! Here's the chappie! Sorry guys, I said someone was to be kidnapped (I think), but that'll be later.**

**Sorry, but Aria swears twice in this. Sorry! But she gets pretty mad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :) TEEHEE (Anyone watch nigahiga? Excuse the swear...)**

* * *

Spencer's POV: **(iCarly version)**

I walked lonely down a strange and creepy alleyway. My heartbeat speeds up from the eerie vibe. I jump, as I hear a dangerous howl from the full moon's direction; behind me. I sigh, and continue my quiet walk. No one knows I'm here. It was midnight.

Why am here? I can't say.

But I can say that the tacos here in Liverpool are delicious!

Focus Spencer!

"You came..." a british female's voice sprung out of nowhere. A figure rose from behind the garbage can in the alley. As she revealed herself, I saw that she wore simple ragged sneakers, grey sweats, and a black hoodie that concealed her face. I could see just a small strand of red hair fall out though...

I nodded vigorously. "I did. I received an email..to meet me here at midnight. You'r-"

"The Hidden."

"How did you get my email address?" I asked cautiously, taking a small step back. Because of Sam's desappearance, I 'borrowed' her buttersock. "How'd you know my name?"

The girl sniffled as if on a verge of tears. "I need help. Delete my emails right after you read them. Don't tell anyone I exist. Don't tell anyone who I am. Never email me back. Those are the rules. Just do what I say and I won't hurt you. Once all of this is over, you'll understanbd. Don't turn me in," she explained. "Please." She spoke again, "I don't exist ok?"

I thought about it for a second. "Fine. But please show me who you are."

She pulled back her hoodie, and after 2 seconds, she darted back away from me. Her words echoed in my head again and again. I couldn't sleep that night.

_I don't exist ok?_ she asked me.

_Ok._

* * *

Aria's POV:

It was yet another day, and all of us were sat at the farthest table in a corner at _Kacey's. _Could you blame us? The school we were supposed to go to for the trip closed down because some chick murdered her housemate. Plus, the hot chocolate and service were amazing!

I felt my eyes wander around the cafe: the see-through glass door, closed, the tables all cleaned up, the counter neat and tidy with cookie jars and coffee makers, the iCarly gang and the 6 teens clustered around their own little kiosk at the opposite corner again, Mona in her own little world sitting by the door, and the walls all decorated with newspapers, paintings, drawings, the artificial moose head, and the big catfish dead, above the door.

I couldn't help but wonder what was it with those teens. They seem familiar. Hmm...the face structures...the eyes...the fitting uniform looking outfits... They must go to Frobisher Academy then!

...But what were they doing with iCarly?

I knew the other girls were pondering on the same thing.

I turned back to Spencer, Hanna, and Emily. "I'm gonna go talk to them, ok?" I asked, breaking the almost unbreakable silence between us and standing up to leave the table.

"I'm coming with you! I'm not gonna let you go alone, especially with Ms. Vanderwaal staring creepily and eerily at us," Hanna blurted. "Yes, 'eerily' is in my vocab. Now, can we please go?"

"Hanna. you just wanna go because of Freddie, from iCarly, don't you?" Spencer tested, with a knowing look on her face, an eyebrow tilted up. "Knock yourself out..."

"Not too much! He looks like he hasn't lost 'it' yet," Emily whispered. We all start grinning.

I turned to the blonde who stood beside me. "Let's go Han." The two of us marched over to the other corner. Hanna and I could feel Mona's eyes burning on our backs, and her fingers fumbling furiously over her phone's buttons. Once we reached them, the group stared at us suspiciously. "I'm Aria, and this is my friend, Hanna. We were just wondering what you guys were up to. We were here yesterday, and umm...we were just pondering on stuff, and decided to come over her and make some friends," I explained.

The British brunette boy smiled, "I'm Fabian. This is Amber, Alfie, Mick, Mara and Joy. You are both part of the exchange student program, if I'm not mistaken?" he asked, politely. I had to admit he was pretty cute.

"Yeah. My other friends, Spencer and Emily, are over there," I replied, pointing at them.

"Hey, my name is Spencer too! But, call me Bob, just to diffuse the confusion..." I think it was Carly's brother who said that. I think I've seen him a few times on the webshow. I'm not so sure...

Hanna smiled at Freddie flirtasiously, as I roll my eyes at her Ali-ness. "You are Freddie Benson! From iCarly, right?"

Freddie grins. "Yeah."

"Where's your other friend? The fiesty blonde?" Hanna asked excitedly. "I kinda wanna meet her. And where is the other two of Anubis House? SOrry if I seem like a stalker... I'm just really into gossip and know what's up at the academy so..."

Joy, I think, spoke next. "Right, umm... My best friend Patricia, and her 'arch-nemesis', really her crush, is missing. Jerome, the guy, he's the one who supposedly got killed. Patricia was supposedly her killer. And Sam...she escaped jail," she mumbled, stuttering slightly seeming as if on a verge of tears.

I sit next to her. "I am sorry... I didn't know. Hanna didn't either," I apologize, engulfing her in a hug. "My friend, Alison...she died when we were just 15. We have no idea who killed her. It was horrible," I shared. Just reminiscing that night gave me a mini-heart attack.

Hanna plopped herself beside Freddie, of course. "Yeah. I remember Ali... I think about her everyday."

"I think about Jerome everyday. He was my best friend," Alfie admitted, tearing up as well.

"I wasn't even that close to them, but I still miss them like I've known them for a long time," Mick confessed.

"Honestly, I disapprove of their attitude and demeanor. But I miss them so much, I regret it..." Mara shared with us.

It was Fabian's turn. "I used to like Patricia... I don't anymore, but...we were really close friends."

Amber said, "I hated their outfit choices. Especially Patricia's... Now I bawl because I was being so vulgar...Yes, 'vulgar' is in my vocab." She reminds me of Hanna...and Alison.

"I miss Patricia. We used to stay up all night, gossip, and share secrets. I told her everything... And as far as I know, she told me everything..." Joy mumbled.

"Sam was my best friend. Sometimes, she would get me in trouble, but for some reason, it just always ends up right. I miss her so much," Carly suddenly spoke. Wow... I can't believe this. This is just too sad.

Freddie said, "I have a crush on Sam." Sorry Hanna... "I still do. I pretend I hate her, because I knew she would never like me in the same way. I regret that hate..." We were all practically bawling now. The workers at this cafe must not care.

At last, 'Bob' spoke up. "I never knew Patricia or Jerome. They seem like wonderful people. Sam, on the other hand, I knew she liked me once. She pretends to hate, but really, she loves. I miss Sam. She would always cause trouble for us. But that's why she's awesome."

Suddenly, a tiny bell rang. We all turned to the door to see Toby walk in unexpectedly. Instead of waving to us, he keeps his on Mona. She hands him a phone. Oh no... I turned to Spencer to see her runningtowards the washroom, tearing up. I stood up and did what any good friends would do.

"I WILL MURDER YOU TOBY!" I yelled, lunging myself at him. He didn't expect it, so fulfilling my expectations, I land on tp of him. I slap him right across the face. "That's for lying!" Slap. "That's for being a jerk!" Slap. "That's for using Spencer!" Slap. "That's for being STUPID -A! And this.." I kneed him in his...you know...spot.

"That..was for being a f*cking retarded b*tch!"

* * *

**Aww...Aria is the best friend Spencer could ever have! I want a friend like her... I already do actually.**

**xoxo -M :)**


	15. Emails

**Disclaimer: Well, so I went to the TeenNick/Nickelodeon and the ABC Family offices and asked if I could own HOA, iCarly and PLL. Here are the conversations.**

**iCarly:**

**Me: Hey Dan! You're awesome!**

**Dan: I know... :)**

**Me: Can I have iCarly?**

**Dan: You got money?**

_**end of conversation**_

**HOA:**

**Me: Whattup Lime Studioozz!?**

**Stranger who works there: That's what every HOA fan says right before asking if they can own the show. So n****o. You can't own it.**

_**end of conversation**_

**PLL:**

**Me: Hi Marlene! Hi Sara!**

**Marlene: Hey!**

**Sara: What do you need?**

**Me: Can I take credit of owning PLL?**

**Marlene: Sure!**

**Me: REALLY? :D**

**Sara: NO**

_**end of conversation**_

**So yeah...I own nothing. :(**

* * *

Spencer's POV:

That girl just couldn't get out of my head. Shoulder-length red hair, golden-toned skin, wolf grey eyes, rosy red lips... She was beautiful; just not my type. But the point is, that girl that I have no clue who she is, is familiar to me. All I know about her, is that she calls herself 'The Hidden', she's in trouble, and she need my help. Even though she was a total starnger, I knew I had to help her. It was like I was _destined _to help her.

The Hidden was mysterious, but she seemed so familiar.

Ever since then, anywhere I went, and anything I saw that had a touch of red caught my eye. It was excruciating. I haven't heard from her in days. The Hidden was supposed to email me; but the again, she was in 'great danger'.

"Yo, Spence," Carly called my attention. I turned to her. I had been lying down in our hotel room, staring at the ceiling. Carly knows I never get my head too clouded up in thought. She's right. "What's up?" she asked, plopping herself on the pillow that was laid nicely beside me.

"Just thinking..." I replied nonchalantly.

"Aww, come on." She starts to poke me in the stomach. I squirm under her touch.

"I'm not in the mood, Carly," I said, sighing.

Carly frowns. "Spencer." I get up and grab my laptop. I open it up and go to my email. I start to read the first thing I find once I open it.

_4 unread emails_

I click on the first email that I received.

_To: sp3n3__r_4rt _

_From: _

_Subject: Freddie's Welfare_

_SPENCER! Is my little Freddie ok? Is he taking his medication? Is he blenderizing the AIDS-free pills into his juice? Is he off sweets? PLEASE REPLY IMMEDIATELY!_

I roll my eyes at the woman's email. Couldn't she just give it a rest? Gosh! But instead of simply being rude and deleting the email, I decide to reply.

_Hi Mrs. Benson. Freddie is safe. He's fine. Don't worry._

My finger presses yet another button to go the next message that I received. It was, yet again, from Mrs. Benson.

_Subject: Sam in Jail_

_Hi Spencer. I heard about Sam. Should I tell Ms. Puckett?_

Ugh... Why couldn't that woman just calm down for once in her lifetime!? Like seriously, get a life!

_Sam's ok. Don't tell her. She's probably drunk in Vegas anyways._

I go to the next email, and this time, it's from Mrs. Benson and about Sam's escape.

_Subject: Sam is Gone_

_I called Ms. Puckett when I heard about Sam's disappearance. She's packing as I type this, and probably on her way there as you read. I'm worried._

I make a mental note to tell Carly and Freddie that Pam's on her way here. I go to the next email. Finally! An email from The Hidden!

_To: sp3nc3r_art _

_From: anonymous-1500s random _

_Subject: Job #1_

_Hi Spencer. Still haven't told anyone? Great. Now, I need you to please stop looking for your friend, Samantha Grace Puckett. I beg of you._

I stopped abruptly. How could The Hidden know about Sam?

_I bet you're thinking: How could I know about that? I do for a reason, but for a reason I won't say. Thanks for keeping your promise. No offense, but I sort of regret doing this. But I'm desperate. Sam, on the other hand, is fine. Please don't tell anyone I know where she is! She is totally ok. You do trust me, yeah? Look, my first job for you is to just please stop searching for Sam. If you care about the world and wouldn't want the world to be destroyed, please...stop._

_Please._

_-The Hidden_

Please... I can't believe this. Stop the search? I remembered the rule: I had to delete all the emails I received from her immediately, right after I finished reading them. So I deleted it quickly. "SPENCE!" Carly yelped from the washroom. I put my laptop back on the bed and sqiftly ran to the bathroom. The first thing I saw was Freddie, both naked and in the bathtub.

Carly kept staring at Freddie, but it wasn't because he was naked.

It was because he had a bullet in his chest.

* * *

**Big shocker, right? But do not worry! Freddie is not dead, but he will be injured for a while. Hope you liked that!**

**xoxo -M :)**


	16. Agent X

**Disclaimer: After I visited the studios, I still don't own anything. But I do own these fries I'm eating right now! Yum!**

?'s POV:

Another soul is lost. Thanks to me. Professional muderer. I love my job. Yup. Me. Jonas Hill. That stupid nephew of mine is going to pay for finding out. And being close with Williamson and Puckett is even worse in my case. Come on, I'm a murderer. Now I just have to find those stupid DiLaurentises, the Cavanaughs, and the Vanderwaals. They better watch out.

Ooh, he finally received my call.

"Agent X. You finally answered my call. I admire your work. The numerous crimes you've commited with not even leaving a single witness; it's quite remarkable. Your ability to take down all of those policemen in under a minute is different. Different than any other criminal I've heard of. You are definitely a fantastic criminal with all the robbery, kidnapping, and murder that you have committed," I complimented him.

"Flattery is inconvenient, and will get you nowhere. State your proposal," the agent spoke in a computerized voice. Whether male or female, the agent's voice was unrecognizable, especially with the machine he/she was using.

Internally, I rolled my eyes. "Oh Agent X. You humor me. I want to hire your services. There is someone I've been looking for. His name is Jerome Angus Clarke. Will you be able to track him down?" I asked him. "I have 50, 000 pounds. I'll pay you with it. You just need to find the boy, where he's hiding. There'll be even be a bonus 20, 000 if you are able track down Patricia Terry Williamson, Samantha Grace Puckett, Mona Elizabeth Vanderwaal, Toby Marcus Cavanaugh, and Alison Lovely DiLaurentis," I continued, pushing on with the deal.

The agent seemed to think about it. "Fine. We have a deal."

"Perfect."

* * *

**It's short, but updated! Hey, at least I updated! Sorry, but the story is coming to an end. In 3-5 chapters, Jonas Hill will find them and kill them. Also, an explanation for Mick's disappearance (cuz he was on some trip in the beginning of season 1, remember?) will come up. I don't know when, but there will be a 'goodbye' party for him. Happy face - :)**

**xoxo -M :)**


	17. Up for Adoption

**Hey guys! This isn't an update. I know, upsetting.**

**Sorry guys but I've thought about it. And I feel so sorry for discontinuing this story. I think it was amazing so if someone wants to adopt, please PM me a short paragraph about your writing style and how you write and your plans and ideas for this story. If I don't get any PMs about adopting this story by the end of July, then I will delete it.**

**Sorry. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story.**

**-M :)**


End file.
